The Secret Life of Spike
by dreamofaproblem
Summary: Spike is a unlimited energy source; combined with others they become a super being. Please Tell me what you think, i except good or bad reviews. Bad preferred so i can fix mistakes.


 **Hi everyone this is a video game I am going to start working on soon, so I'm writing this story to explain a little of it without spoiling it. I've recently decided to start a YouTube channel, game designing, computer programming, and animation studios.**

Enjoy!

 **Note: that due to not spoiling the levels the chapters will be unbelievable short.**

 _Level one:_ **Mushroom Bay.**

 _Character:_ **Bio Spike.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Equestria as spike visited Zecora by himself, he had to if he wanted to keep things secret. When spike walked into her hut she was looking at a potion book and writing something into it.

"Ah spike, come see my brew. It's so good to get a visit from you." She said dropping her pencil.

"Actually I'm here because I've been working on my powers. I wanted to show you something new." Spike said, "Care for a test drive."

Zecora nodded and spike embraced her. As Zecora returned the hug, a flash of light took place were they stood.

In their place stood a slightly taller spike with white scales in place of green and black in place of purple. His eyes went from green to sky blue and thick golden rings were around his ankles, wrists, and neck. He had black hair that was long enough to go over his eyes, but it was spiky enough to where is stayed curved around his face. His now white spikes that lined his spinal cord was still jutting out of the top of his new mane.

'You've worked hard on this form of new; now let us see what it can do.' Spike heard Zecora's voice in the back of his mind. Spike knew full well that it was Zecora's voice as they were now one in the same. Even though Spike was only the energy source in his contribution to the form he was still in control.

"Alright Zecora," he said bonding out the door and into the Evergreen Forest. Once deep enough he jumped high enough to reach the tree tops and jumped from tree to tree till he reach Mushroom Bay. Secret marsh areas were mushrooms grow bigger than houses. As soon as he saw the wide open space of nothing but huge mushrooms he bounced off of mushroom after mushroom. The mushrooms were incredible squishy and acted like trampolines making spike bounce twice as high. He bounced across the area and back taking the time to have fun with it.

'Is this why you came all this way; to use this form to go out and play?' Zecora asked spike.

'Come on admit you're having fun.' Spike thought back.

'Spike I think that there is something near; do you think you were followed here?' Zecora said.

"Hey down there," a voice said answering Zecora's question.

Spike was in the middle of a summer sault in midair when he heard this, so his reflexes kicked in and he landed in a handstand. Even though the mushroom was as bouncy as ever spike didn't bounce with it, as if his hands were capable with sticking to it. Lifting one arm and bending with the other he positioned himself to look up.

"Whoa, talk about flexibility." Rainbow Dash said hoovering over him. Since spike was the power source Zecora was the weapon, combing with her allowed him to have control over toxins and venom, which is exactly was happened. Toxins seeped through his hands and wilted the mushroom he was on, causing it and him to fall the dark and quiet floor beneath.

"Hey wait I didn't mean to…" Dash looked down the hole spike made and couldn't see the bottom, "Whoa,"

It wasn't that the hole was bottomless the mushroom grew no bigger than 3 stories, but they were so dense that no sunlight got through to the floor below.

 **Meanwhile below…**

"Well, we are going to have to travel the forest floor back home so we don't get caught.

'Spike, if you cannot tell, this is where the timber wolves dwell.' Zecora said.

"As well as other creatures, don't worry I'll give you control." Spike said.

Zecora then gained control of their combined form and started the dangerous journey to her house.

 **Author's note: The journey will be explained better in the game.**

Zecora and spike came across Timber Wolves, Minatours, Chimeras and a hydra, but made it home in one piece.

As soon as spike and Zecora made it back home they split back into their normal selves.

"See that wasn't so bad. Now I have to go help AJ on her farm." Spike said.

"Even though the fact we made it through, be more careful next time you do." Zecora said waving him good bye.


End file.
